Letters are Just the Beginning
by Alto2
Summary: Draco Malfoy was lost, he'd been told too many conflicting things in his life and didn't know who to turn to. Que Sirius Black, the *cough* "white sheep" of the family. Will they be able to trust each other? Sirius/Draco Slash


Once again, the idea bug bit me and so this story was hatched during class when I should've been taking notes...oops! Lol, but hopefully it was worth the distraction!

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or make money off this.

* * *

Draco had never known what to think of Sirius Black. He had heard about him briefly growing up, when he was still allowed to sit by his mother's knew and hear stories of her childhood. In those stories he'd been the heroic slightly older cousin, reckless and cunning.

I had been too young back then to pick up on the slightly bitter way he was mentioned, distracted by the newness and splendor of mothers storytelling. Later on in life I began to understand, though, that he was no longer beloved by the family

The realization first came when I overheard that he was in Azkaban. This was back when I was naïve enough to actually believe my father had been imperiused into being a Death Eater, without the desperate tartness of hope attached to the belief. I had asked mother about it, for father had never been one to answer questions and had never mentioned Sirius Black anyway, but all she would tell me was that he eventually betrayed the family to keep a Potter's friendship.

Looking back that's probably why I wanted to be the boy-who-lived's friend, to see what was so special about a Potter for a friend.

Eventually there came a time, though, when the Dark Lord returned and I was informed of our true loyalties. I hadn't immediately considered my cousin after this, for my whole world had been turned upside down, but it was the summer before 3rd year and Sirius soon escaped from his prison cell, once again gaining my attention.

At first I was excited, if slightly nervous. You see, I had seen why he was imprisoned, and now knowing what I did about our loyalties assumed that he would be hiding out with family. Perhaps thinking that he had made up for his betrayal by what he'd done to the Potter's and would be welcomed back. This would have meant seeing him, and I was thrilled at the thought. Imagine my surprise, though, when I found out he was still a 'traitor', though no one would explain or discuss it

It all became an almost obsession for me after that. I was rarely denied answers about the Blacks you see, for the family passed secrets around easily and those secrets always stayed in the family. It just was how things were done. As such not knowing about this mysterious cousin burned me. So, I collected clippings from the newspapers, getting the house elf to bring it after father was done and kept them pressed between the pages of my potions book. I would take them out from time to time, wondering about the wild looking man moving in the photos.

That was how I got my first big break though. Professor Snape glimpsed one such clipping during potions the next year, immediately telling me to stay behind. After class he had begun to talk about Sirius Black as if he were worse than a Potter. All in all it was mostly pointless bias, but I did learn one important thing, what year he had been in while attending Hogwarts. This lead to eventually finding old photos of him, finding his OWL and NEWT scores, and finding out he was overall brilliant. Seeing him young (though older in the photos than I was at the time) and vibrant in Quidditch robes with a beaters bat had been a highlight that year.

It wasn't until beginning my 5th year that I actually got to see him though. Father noticed his animegus form on the platform of the train to school, pointing him out and explaining who he was later. It was then that I learned of his skill to transform into a big black dog.

Perhaps it was the sight of someone I'd so longed to get to know that pushed me over the line, but that year I did something stupid. I had been spying on Potter, taunting in hopes of information on my long lost relative, but had gotten no-where. By this point I could admit I was attracted to my mysterious cousin, the pictures now residing under my pillow. And, perhaps, I dreamed about him. It was when I realized how this all was going that I made my plan though. I didn't want to stoop so low as to be an obsessive stalker from afar, and decided to just confront the source. So, with this in mind I decided to send a letter before I turned into something I didn't want to be.

So, his letter was written. I had agonized forever on what to say, but eventually wrote something I felt comfortable enough sending.

_Dear Cousin,_

_I apologize if it is forward of me to address you as such, but it is because of our relation that I am writing now. I have been fascinated by you cousin, since I was a child even. You see, unlike any other relative of mine on the Black side, I was never allowed to really know anything about you. Secrets from the Blood of my Blood rings true, and yet it was as if you were a Malfoy relative, hidden by the unknown past._

_I confess that I have tried to dig up some information on you, but it seems neither Light nor Dark in this battle claims your allegiance, though your far from neutral. I've also found out you were a beater, and very good in school even if a bit of a trouble maker._

_There, I think that I've shared all I know about you, not very Slytherin I know, but in truth there aren't many facts there anyway._

_In an effort of full disclosure, or at least equivalent trade for what I know, I must confess I was raised believing the norm," you-know-who is dead and we're better off" being that common opinion, but then was "re-educated" as I grew up and He was returned. I've seen horror's on both sides by now, and must admit to being lost._

_It is because of this, even more than my simple curiosity I write, though a reply to either aspect is what I hope for. You, too, were raised for one side and did not walk the traditional path you see. I was hoping that you could aid me, cousin, in this confusing maze of life, and keep my secrets as I will keep any of yours._

_Secrets of the Blood of my Blood._

_Awaiting your Rejection or Acceptance,_

_D.L.M._

_Draco Lucian Malfoy_

He sent the letter with the owl he used for mother, praying on the Black magic to lead his letter to its correct recipient. He had dipped his note in a special family potion, one that would destroy the parchment if anyone else touched it other than the one it was meant for. It was tricky though, because Sirius Black may not reply, and so even if he never received the note he couldn't risk sending another.

So, he waited and for the first time in a long while, hoped for the best.

* * *

So, whats the verdict? Good/Bad, review and let me know Please :)


End file.
